Object Area 51 (season 1)
Written & Pictures by TheEnderRo. Object Area 51 is a fanfiction series based on Sci fi alien movies. Just click on "yes" so I can see how many people saw this. Yes Sure! |} Episode 1 Narrator: Welcome to New Mexico. Specifically, near the quiet town of Objectwell.. Where strange things are thought to have occourred years ago, And may still be going on today... Gum Bally: '''Welcome, self, to the most isolated place on Earth. Great place to clear my head and figure out what I am doing with my life now that I've graduated and start talking to myself like a crazy person. Ugh. Why didn't I just get a degree in science like my owner wanted... '''Moustache: Quick, this way, guys! Gum Bally: Excuse me! I don't think you're supposed to be out here. Moustache: '''And you've got clearance? '''Gum Bally: Well no, I am Gum Bally. (Pencil comes) Pencil: They're not giving up, Moustache. Gum Bally: '''Giving up? Wait -- is someone chasing you? '''Moustache: '''Yeah, they are. The... the police, if you must know. If you don't wind up locked up, You'd better come with us. '''Gum Bally: What? Why would they lock me up? Moustache: They'll assume you're with us and arrest you. So, you know... (Pencil and Moustache walk away) Gum Bally: 'Great! Just great. Wait up a second! '''Pencil: '''Hurry up, guys! Cops are almost here. '''Button: '''Shut up and be quiet! '''Ribbon: '''Redundant, much, Button? '''Pencil: '''Come on you guys, We'd better hurry. '''Gum Bally: '''This can't be seriously happening to me right now... (Scene changes) '''Police Hat: '''Come on, they went this way! '''Police Hat 2: '''I don't like this place -- I don't think we're supposed to be here... '''Police Hat: '''If WE'RE not supposed to be here, then you can be darn sure those KIDS aren't supposed to be here either! Now get the lead out! (Scene changes back to Pencil, Gum Bally, Button, Moustache and Ribbon) '''Button: '''Guys? I think they're catching up to us. '''Gum Bally: '''What did you guys do anyway? '''Button: '''Nothing much, Just you know. '''Pencil: '''Trespassing mainly. '''Gum Bally: '"Mainly?" '''Button: '''That's all so far.' '''Gum Bally: '''Phenomenal. So, How do I get off this ride? '''Button: '''Sorry, I think you're buckled in for good. '''Gum Bally: '''And where is it taking us exactly? '''Pencil: '''It's going to find aliens... '''Moustache: '''No! Nobody's trying to find nothin'. '''Gum Bally: '''Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. So, you're a bunch of sci fi junky losers. Awesome. '''Ribbon: '''We gotta go! '''Moustache:' So are you coming? Gum Bally: 'Um, yeah, I guess I'd rather stick with you than the face the cops... '''Moustache: '''I thought you'd see it our way. '''Gum Bally: '''What's that noise? '''Moustache: '''Nevermind the noise, what's that shaking!? (The fall down to the underground) '''Moustache: '''Pencil, Pencil, are you okay? '''Pencil: '''I am okay. That was long way down. '''Button: '''Whoa. Quite a ride. '''Ribbon: '''I can't see anything but my own validation. I knew there were secrets out here! So, How cracker-jack do you think we are now, Gum Lady? '''Gum Bally: '''Look, I don't care what your mental state is. I just want to get out of this hole. '''Pencil: '(Looks up) ''' '''Long way to climb back up. '''Gum Bally: '''We're lucky none of us got hurt. '''Button: '''Scraped my elbow up pretty good. '''Moustache: '''So what next? '''Ribbon: '''My guess is the fuzz isn't going to make their way down here. '''Button: '''Problem is, neither will anyone else. '''Gum Bally: '''I hope you guys know a way out. '''Button: '''Sorry about all this Gum Bally. Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I am Button. '''Ribbon: '''I am Ribbon, Hi! '''Moustache: '''Name's Moustache. Anyone ever tell you you're hot when you're angry Gum Bally? '''Pencil: '''I am Pencil. '''Gum Bally: '''Hi, all. And you, (Points at Moustache) just... no. '''Button: '''Way I see it, we only have two options, people. Go up and get caught, never finding out what we came for. '''Ribbon: '''Or? '''Button: '''Or we go in there and unlock the secrets of this hole. '''Ribbon: '''I think we need to continue. There's more to this than just us... '''Moustache: '''I know you think we need to be here, Ribbon. But really... This is already deeper than I thought we'd go -- literally. '''Gum Bally: '''What's that over there? '''Button: '''Oh, the usual, a big, dark scary cave. '''Pencil: '''Darkness is just the absence of light, nothing to be afraid of. '''Moustache: '''Um, yeah, except the darkness of it. And the caveness of it. '''Pencil: '''Really? How old are you, seven? '''Gum Bally: '''Look over here. Do you see something down that way? '''Pencil: '''I see a light, I think. '''Button: '''Then let's hit it. '''Moustache: '''I thought going toward the light was a bad thing... '''Pencil: '''You're an idiot. We aren't dead. '''Gum Bally: '''You sure about that? '''Pencil: '''I think so. I don't FEEL dead. '''Ribbon: '''I don't think you feel much of anything, Pencil. '''Moustache: '''Not now, Ribbon. '''Button: '''Well, Follow Pencil. (A few moments later...) '''Button: '''Well, we found the light. In another cave.. '''Pencil: '''That's odd right? '''Moustache: '''Definetly odd. But, I think "odd" is where we live now. There could be someone lost or hurt down here. '''Gum Bally: '''I am not a big fan of caves. '''Ribbon: '''Are you big fan of getting arrested? '''Gum Bally: '''On second thought, caves are good! '''Moustache: '''Ladies first.. (Walks away) '''Gum Bally: '''Down the rabbit hole... (THE END) (HOPE YOU ENJOY) Episode 2 '''Ribbon: '''Yep, this is not a cave anymore! '''Gum Bally: Alright, I know I am creeped out but keep your feelings to yourself. Pencil: '''GBY, I know you're new but do you have any thoughts? '''Gum Bally: '''Only that I hope someone has a plan to get us out. '''Ribbon: '''Way I see it, there's only one option. '''Pencil: '''We go in. '''Button: '''Okay it's settled. '''Pencil: '''Does anyone else think it's odd that we found this place? '''Gum Bally: '''We didn't '''Pencil: '''Exactly, We fell into a hole! People have been searching for this base or whatever for years. And we just stumble onto it? '''Gum Bally: '''Now that you mention it... '''Button: '''Okay folks, Before we go take a moment. '''Pencil: '''We came here for a reason '''Ribbon: '''You guys are so useless, come on! '''Gum Bally: '''Does she rub anyone else wrong way? '''Button: '''Yep. '''Pencil: '''Haven't thought about it. '''Moustache: '''Most definetly. '''Gum Bally: '''Just what are you hoping to find? '''Button: '''You know, stuff. This place has been hidden for years. I wan't to know why. '''Gum Bally: '''The way I see it, we stick together and find a way out. '''Ribbon: '''Isn't that counter-intuitive? Split up and we find an exit faster. '''Moustache: '''Ribbon's got a point! Let's find the exit! '''Pencil: '''Why the rush, Moustache? '''Moustache: '''Isn't that obvious? '''Button: '''Let's not squander this opportunity. I'm going down to the right. '''Ribbon: '''I think to the left is way out. '''Gum Bally: '''Okay, Moustache you and Pencil and I will go left and Button and Ribbon can go right. '''Ribbon: '''Makes sense. '''Moustache: '''Works for me too. (They split up) __Cafeteria__ '''Gum Bally: '''Sooooo, here we are. In a cafeteria... '''Pencil: '''Hey! Did you hear that? '''Moustache: '''Aw man, now you're just messin' with me. '''Pencil: '''No, seriously. '''Gum Bally: '''I think I heard it, too. '''Moustache: '''GBY, I hardly know you, but you better not be lying to me. '''Gum Bally: '''I am not!... There is it again! '''Moustache: '''That's it I am outta' here! '''Pencil: '''I just wish we could figure out what this place is for? What's its porpose? '''Gum Bally: '''It all goes back to ancient Egypt. '''Moustache: '''Uh... what? '''Gum Bally: '''In ancient Egypt, the pharoahs had all the slaves build those... Pyramids, I've heard that those Pharoahs still exist today. Only there're a secret society, They must have had this place built. '''Pencil: '''Do you remember when you called us sci fi geeks, Gum Bally? '''Moustache: '''And it was derogatory connotation, as I recall... '''Pencil: '''I believe it was Moustache. '''Gum Bally: '''What? It could be! -- pharoahs are tricky! '''Pencil: '''Okay, noises could be anything. Anything except... you know, whatever Gum Bally thinks they are. '''Gum Bally: '''You don't like my theories, fine. Maybe I'll keep them to myself. '''Moustache: '''Please, don't do that! I feel like we were on to something! Wait, No I don't. I don't feel that way at all. (Somewhere in dark) '''Button: '''Ribbon, you find anything yet? '''Ribbon: '''No, still searching for -- wait. I think this will.. (switches on light) Ah! Lights! '''Button: '''Let's SEE what we can SEE. '''Ribbon: '''I don't know about you, but I see a hallway. Let me rephrase, I see another hallway. Got a question for you, Button. So why aren't you worried about the cops? '''Button: ' '''What do you mean? '''Ribbon: '''You haven't mentioned them once. So... '''Button: '''I've been looking for this place for a long time. Now I am here. Besides, I haven't seen a single donut since we got down here. '''Ribbon: '''I see what you did there, Cops and donuts! (laughs) So what is your hoping to find? '''Button: '''It's a family matter. _Cafeteria again_ '''Moustache: '''What do you think we should try next Pencil? '''Gum Bally: '''Does my opnion count? '''Pencil: '''I am thinking. "no." '''Gum Bally: '''Wow. I'd be better off with the trigger-happy po-po. '''Moustache: '''Did you just say po-po? Ridiculous. '''Pencil: '''Sorry, Gum Bally, but we don't know who you are. We stumbled on to you just before falling down the hole. That seems a little coincidental. Don't you think? '''Moustache: '''Got to admit, that is pretty amazing. '''Gum Bally: '''Quit embrassing yourself Moustache! You're just busy trying to impress Pencil, you're not using your brain. '''Moustache: '''So you are upset I am hitting on her and not you? '''Gum Bally: '''Yeah, yeah that's it! '''Pencil: '''My point is, you are not one of us. And if you are not one of us I am not sure we can trust you. '''Gum Bally: '''You guys are completely disfunctional, aren't you? '''Pencil: '''Meaning? '''Gum Bally: '''You don't really open up about anything, Pencil, like ever. In other words... You guys really are completely bonkers. (In Old Office) '''Button: '''Look at all this stuff. '''Ribbon: '''Yeah, I'd say we should have a peek. You check files and I'll look at the computers. '''Button: '''Looks like they left in a hurry. Like one day everyone was happily at work and next day no one came in. All the papers and supplies. Everything's still here. '''Ribbon: '''Good news is they left their computer system up and running too. '''Button: '''You found something already? '''Ribbon: '''Oh yeah. This facility is, in point of fact, part of famed area 51 army base. '''Button: '''I knew it!... Wait.. is that a good thing? (THE END) (TO BE CONTINUED) (hope you enjoyed :) ) Episode 3 '''Narrator: '''Our heroes and heroines split up to explore this underground base and it's all dark and deserted and empty and stuff. Oh and HUGE! They're all creeped out hearing noises, but exploring none the less. So keep reading, cause it's just gettin' good... ' (Cafeteria) 'Gum Bally: '''So what now? '''Moustache: '''We get the heck out of here? What's to discuss? '''Pencil: '''What's to discuss? There's everything to discuss. '''Gum Bally: '''Yes, there is. Like why are YOU here, Pencil? You're all cold and quiet and with the zingers all the time. What's your deal? '''Pencil: '''My deal? When are you going to-- '''Moustache: '''ENOUGH! Would you both shut up? Look, Pencil, I like you but keep calm and stay quiet. Gum Bally, I've got nothing against you, But we don't know you. It's that simple. '''Gum Bally: '''For you. '''Moustache: '''For all of us. Now, let's work together and get done what we need done. '''Gum Bally: '(Thinking - should I put a little flirt on Moustache? Or should I poke him to talk to Pencil?, I know) Hey, Moustache! I think she's into you. 'Pencil: '''Not into you, Moustache. '''Gum Bally: '''Hard to get, That's all that is. '''Moustache: '''Would you knock it off, I can see what you are doing. '''Gum Bally: '''Giant cavern. Dorm rooms. Vacant. Alone. I'm just sayin'... '''Moustache: '''We are so not going to get out of this alive. '''Gum Bally: '''Oh, I think we will. Our little breakfast club is going to prove more resourceful than you can possibly imagine! '''Moustache: '''Was that "Star Wars" reference? '''Gum Bally: '''Maybe... '''Pencil: '''Aghh, I can't believe you two! '''Gum Bally: '...we head back to the cave and back to the hole. We climb out and tell cops everything. 'Moustache: '''And get arrested. We covered this. '''Gum Bally: '''Actually, We will be heroes. The first ever to get out of here alive! '''Pencil: '''Use your brain.. Wait, You have one? You said it to yourself, We'd be the FIRST -- meaning ONLY -- to get out of here alive. Others have gotten out of here before. Hence the reports and rumors. But they don't tend to say anything vertical for long. '''Moustache: '''Are you saying.. '''Gum Bally: '''I believe she is. '''Moustache: '''I think I'm up for a different plan! '''Pencil: '''You're both morons. I just happen to agree we should keep moving. '''Gum Bally: '''That makes you a moron too, you know. '''Pencil: '''Law of averages. Even morons are bound to say right thing once in a while. '''Gum Bally: '''Well played. Jerk... Wait.. There is that noise again, the wind, I think. Gotta be. Right the wind, It's windy in undergroynd rsecret cave bases right? that's common knowledge... Umm guys wait up! (In the old office again) '''Ribbon: '''It's so much to take in. There's more. Lots more, It's just going to take some time to sift through it. But I did get a look at a layout of the facillity. '''Button: '''What's that noise? '''Ribbon: '''I don't know but, I've got a bad feeling about this.. '''Button: '''We've come too far to get caught now. Let's move away from the noise. Let's get out of here before... whatever that is gets here. '''Ribbon: '''What if that thing needs our help? Did you think of that? Then again, it may want to hurt us. There's a hall back this way. Let's go. '''Button: '''Wait for me! ' '(They went in a hall) '''Button: '''I think we just missed it. '''Ribbon: '''Shhhh. '''Gum Bally: '''AAAAAAAAH! Where did you come from? '''Button: '''The office. '''Gum Bally: '''I just left Moustache and Pencil. We're hearing things. '''Ribbon: '''Us, too. '''Gum Bally: '''So what do we do? '''Button: '''We... are hiding! '''Gum Bally: '''Okay. What've you got Ribbon? '''Ribbon: '''We need more intel. '''Gum Bally: '"Intel?" What're you, army now? 'Ribbon: '''I'm just saying the more information we have about this place the better equipped we are deal with it. '''Button: '''I was going to say all that. '''Gum Bally: '''Sure Butty. '''Button: '''It's Button. '''Gum Bally: '''Sure thing, Butty. (THE END) (TO BE CONTINUED) (HOPE YOU ENJOYED) (SORRY FOR SHORT EPISODE) Episode 4 '''Narrator: '''Gum Bally, Moustache and Pencil argued a lot. I mean, What's with Pencil? Is she really hiding something? Oh and they keep hearing scary noises... like they are not alone... Totally a horror trope and like, they should all be like. "I AM CALLIING "SCREAM on this scene..." But you know they don't seem all that bright. Moustache is trying to get with Pencil but she's totally cold-fishing him. So embarassing! Keep reading! '''Moustache: '''Great. We lost Gum Bally and now we're back where we started. There's got to be an exit. '''Pencil: '''I don't want to be here anymore. '''Moustache: '''ORLY? Do you think I am in love with this place? '''Pencil: '''I just don't wan't to be here.. '''Moustache: '''Look, Pencil, for all her bluster, Gum Bally's right about one thing. '''Pencil: '''What's that? '''Moustache: '''We don't know much about you. '''Pencil: '''Not you, too? '''Moustache: '''No, not like that! I am just saying that something is going on with you. I don't need to know what it is. But you need to know you've got friends who are here for you. '''Pencil: '''Oh um, Thanks. I mean it. '''Moustache: ' You bet. 'Pencil: '(Hugs Moustache) I guess I am into you.. a little. 'Moustache: '(Hugs back) ' ('Not too far away... but in some weird lab) 'Book: '''Tsk tsk. Kids, I can't have you digging around in here you know! I'll keep monitoring you, but... Don't make me come find you. (Back to the hall with Gum Bally, Button and Ribbon) '''Ribbon: '''So we're agreed. We get more information. Then we make a plan. '''Gum Bally: '''Anyone in his or her right mind, would be scrambling for a way out. But the thow of you are more interested in "gathering intel" than saving your skins. What gives? '''Ribbon: '''We're in a secret lab or something. Are you telling me you're not curious? '''Gum Bally: '''I am. But I'm also interested in living to see another day... '''Ribbon: '''Noted. And we will. But for now, we explore. '''Gum Bally: '''Looks like you've got a plan, Ribbon. That's more than I've got. '''Button: '''She does, Gum Bally don't worry. We'll get you out and get what I came for. '''Gum Bally: '''What you came for? :O '''Button: '''Well, what I'm interested in finding out, I mean. '''Gum Bally: '''Right... '''Ribbon: '''There's a lab further down the hall. Through it, I think we can find a way out. (They go in the lab) '''Ribbon: '''This is the place. Fan out. Look at all these stuff? '''Button: '''They were definetly conducting some kind of experiments here. Look, those cages are small. '''Gum Bally: '''Yeah, like a pet-store. '''Ribbon: '''Experimental lab and animals. This is so sad. '''Gum Bally: '''I love animals! All soft and cuddly -- well, most of them. '''Ribbon: '''If you love animals, how are you okay with this? '''Gum Bally: '''We've got a bucnh of animal lover scientists! How sweet! '''Button: '''I am thinking that's not what this is... '''Gum Bally: '''What do you --? Oh. But '''Ribbon: '''Wait for it... '''Gum Bally: '''But, they couldn't just experiment on animals! '''Ribbon: '''Hooray! Your IQ just raised 10 points to still well below average! '''Gum Bally: '''I. Don't. Like. You. '''Ribbon: '''I. Don't. Care. What I care about is making sure no more animals get tortured. '''Button: '''Okay then, Let's look around. If we find animals, we'll rescue them! '''Gum Bally: '''I feel like in a cartoon "Go, Diego, Go!". But I'm good with that. Most pets like me. I smell good. '''Ribbon: '''You smell good? '''Gum Bally: '''We all just fell down a dirty hole and trounced through a cave. You guys smell like dirt and soot. Me? I still smell like pears! '''Ribbon: '''Are you real? (facepalm) '''Gum Bally: '''No, Ribbon, I'm a figment of your imagination sent to torment you. Is it working? '''Ribbon: -_-' 'Button: '''This place is abandoned. Hazardous chemicals just left in the open. I think they let the animals go. '''Gum Bally: '''That's good at least. Anyone else hungry? I ask because that would explain where everyone is. It's dinner time! '''Button: '''You're saying they're all on break? '''Gum Bally: '''Yep! '''Button: '''Do you believe in tooth fairy? '''Gum Bally: '''Yep! '''Ribbon: '''I'm not touching that! Gum Bally, you are the queen f the non sequitur. Let's focus on the animals. We're sure they go out? '''Gum Bally: '''It looks that way to me. '''Ribbon: '''But did they get all the way out? '''Button: '''How can we tell? '''Gum Bally: '''I'm telling you, they all got out -- all the way out. '''Ribbon: '''What stellar wisdom do you have brought you to that conclusion? '''Gum Bally: '''Easy, I haven't seen a single animal poop anywhere. '''Ribbon: '... Okay, that's a really good call. Animal poop. Why didn't I think of that? '''Gum Bally: '''This IS why you came here, isn't it? to save the animals... '''Ribbon: '''I've been working with a group called "Fur First" for a couple years now. We rescue animals from places like these. '''Gum Bally: '''So it was just your coincidence you came here, right? '''Ribbon: '''I didn't know where that hole was, if that's what you mean. '''Button: '''So you mean you brought us here under false pretense? '''Ribbon: '''Look who's talking! (Angry face) '''Button: ? Gum Bally: '''Please, Butty, who do you think you're fooling? '''Button: '''This isn't helping us at all! Ribbon, If it turns out you manipulated all of this... '''Ribbon: '''Yeah, Button, I created a giant hole in the desert. -_- '''Gum Bally: '''Ribbon, you manipulated all of us. Knowing or not, doesn't matter. And when we get out of here, I'll be turning you into the cops myself. '''Ribbon: '''For what? for stopping illegal activity? '''Button: '''She's got point, Gum Bally. Also, next one to call me Butty gets abandoned in this... abandoned... base. '''Gum Bally: '''Look, I am not really sure who to trust. Pencil isn't telling the truth about everything either. '''Button: '''It's okay, Gum Bally. Whatever our invidual reasons for being here we're all in this together now. '''Gum Bally: '''Whatever's making that noise isn't stopping. We should keep moving. '''Button: '''You have any other sights you want to see, Ribbon? '''Ribbon: '''That's not fair! This was the way. '''Gum Bally: '''To where? '''Ribbon: '''To Moustache and Pencil I think. '''Button: '''They're close to us? Let's get to them! '''Gum Bally: '''I can take you to them, Follow me. (THE END) (TO BE CONTINUED) (HOPE YOU ENJOYED) Episode 5 '''Narrator: '''So, Ribbon had manipulated everyone into finding this base so she could find lab animals and set them free! Can you believe it? but she's not the only with secrets, is she? Oh, and I think Gum Bally has a super power apparently no matter what, she always smells like pears. Read on! (Somewhere in lab) '''Moustache: '''Oh my gosh. Are you seeing this? '''Pencil: '''You bet I am. What is it? '''Moustache: '''It ain't from around here, that's for sure. You think it's dangerous? (Gum Bally, Ribbon and Button show up) '''Gum Bally: '''Hey guys! Wait up.. Holy jeez! What is that? '''Pencil: '''We're not sure... But we plan to find out. '''Moustache: '''Did you find Button and Ribbon? '''Gum Bally: '''They're here. '''Pencil: '''Look at the surface of that thing.. '''Gum Bally: '''Looking at the surface it looks like one of those elements I keep reading about. '''Button: '''You read scientific journals? '''Gum Bally: '''Just for fun, but yeah. '''Pencil: '''And this is familar to you? '''Gum Bally: '''Yeah, scientists have been trying to expand the perodic table to create, well to create new stuff. And this doesn't look like it's made out of old stuff. '''Pencil: '''Right. It's made of new stuff. '''Gum Bally: '''Exactly. '''Ribbon: '''Where did you get your degree again, professor? '''Gum Bally: '''It's not like that. I just read a lot. '''Book: '''Excuse me. What are you doing in my lab? '''Moustache: '''Who are you? '''Ribbon: '''Ughh I gotta go in toilet. Can't take it anymore. '''Button: '''Same here! Wait for me! ' '''Pencil: '''Do NOT sneak up on objects! '''Gum Bally: '''Name and orign story, mister! '''Book: '''My name is Dr. Book LaFleur. I'm the chief bioloist in this station and that's more than I'm actually at liberty to say. Your turn who are you? '''Gum Bally: '''I'll do the talking, guys... Ahem... Please, mister. Don't be upset with us. We didn't mean to hurt anybody or do anything. We just got lost and found ourselves down here. We're just trying to get home. '''Book: '''Calm down, child. There's nothing to worry about. I can help. I assure you, I can explain everything. This staging ground is over fifty years old. It was set up when this ship, we think, crashed on earth. It defied all science at the time. Over the years, various government regimes and cuts have whitteld the laboratory down. there are only a handful of us left still studying the ship. So, with all that in mind, I'll need to get you and your friends to sign NDAs. And then I can send you on your way. Would that be satisfactory? '''Gum Bally: '''You're full of poop, sir, That's what I think. I think you're running some off-the-grid kind of operation down here. I doubt that any governement agency even knows this place is still operating. '''Book: '''Calm down. That's simply not the case. '''Moustache: '''If that's not the case, how come there's no food in the cafeteria? '''Book: '''What? Why would that matter? '''Moustache: '''If the govermment is paying for this place, there would be deliveries. Coffe at least. '''Gum Bally: '''Wow that's clever of you, Moustache. '''Moustache: '''I have my moments. '''Book: '''If we'er all askng questions, let me ask one. Why have you brought Button here? Or, for that matter, you, Pencil? Why are you here? '''Pencil: '''What did you ask me? '''Gum Bally: '''Wait a second, How you know about Butty? '''Book: '''You all have your reasons for being here. And I have mine. And I am not going to let you interfere with them. That noise you're hearing is not someone you want to meet. Now, excuse me, I have a lab to run. '''Gum Bally: '''Noise is just animals. Animals were feed from the other lab and some of them are probably just wandering. Nothing to be afraid of. '''Book: '''Do you seriously believe that? Pencil, what do you believe that noise is? '''Pencil: '''I -- I don't know. '''Book: '''You don't know, or you don't want to be sure. Good luck with the monster! I've got to go make more of them! A whole army of them! My work is more important than, say, your lives... Understand? (runs away) '''Moustache: '''We better go after him! '''Moustache: '''Wait what did he wanted from Pencil? '''Pencil: '''Remember when you said I wouldn't have to talk about it? Yeah, cashing that chip in now. '''Gum Bally: '''Spill it! '''Pencil: '''Maybe later. That noise is getting even louder! Let's get out of here, We should find Button and Ribbon, They went in toilet 20 minutes ago. (TO BE CONTINUED) (HOPE YOU ENJOYED) Episode 6 '''Narrator: '''Okay listen, You don't want to continue reading! Hah joking, Keep reading. (At the cafeteria) '''Gum Bally: '''Have you seen Button and Ribbon around? '''Moustache: '''No. '''Pencil: '''I did hear a spooky noises coming from that fridge. '''Gum Bally: '''Should we check? '''Pencil: '''Probably no.. '''Moustache: '''We gotta try.. (Opens the fridge) '''Gum Bally: '''Holy potatoes... What are those things? '''Toxic Creature: !@#$!#@%$^%!#%&(*?*' Gum Bally: '''I'm getting out of here. (Starts running) '''Toxic Creature: ?#!%#!%$!%^?$!$^ 'Moustache: '''I think they are up to no good. '''Pencil: '''R-..run.. AAAAAH! '''Moustache: '''They're after us! AAAAAGH! '''Pencil: '''WE NEED TO SPLIT UP! '''Moustache: '''OKAY! (They split up) '''Pencil: '''Holly crudsies! All of them are after me! HELP! Moustache! HELP! '''Moustache: '''PENCIL? PENCIL?! '''Narrator: '''2 hours later... '''Pencil: '(Hiding in a barrel)... Focus Pencil.. Be strong Pencil. I can do this.. I can do this. 'Narrator: '''9 hours later... '''Gum Bally: '(Walks slowly) Moustache... Pencil...? Anyone here?.. Gosh I am starving, There's got to be something to eat in this cafeteria. 'Moustache: '''Gum Bally! '''Gum Bally: '''AAAAAAAAH! How many times do I have to tell you, Don't sneak up on me! '''Moustache: '''Sorry. But, I think they heard your scream. '('Weird voices come from fridge again) '''Gum Bally: '''This time, Don't open the fridge. '''Moustache: '''Okay, But we better get out of here qu- '''Toxic Creature: !@$!@#%%@ ('Chases Gum Bally) 'Gum Bally: '''AAAAAH! '''Moustache: '''Gum Bally! Run! '''Narrator: '''13 hours later... '''Moustache: '''So, cold, hungry, and th-thi-thirsty.. Ughh.. huh? What's this? A door saying "Exit". This might be the way out! (Opens the door)....... '''Toxic Creature: '!@$#$!%$! (Murders Moustache) '''Moustache: '''AAAAAH! __________________________________________Object Area 51_______________________________ The end of season 1. _____________________________________________________________________________________ (Hope you enjoyed the season, Come back for 2nd season) Credits Gum Bally as Me Pencil as JNJ Moustache as Jay28jay2 Button as CrazyFilmmaker/Granturismoboy2 Ribbon as Terry Kindel (Creator of Object Chaos) Category:Spin-offs Category:Sci-fi Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity